


In Our Own Little World

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shaphne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: It's only when he nudges her does she finally wake up from her trance. By then her hair is already halfway done, "You ever thought about dying your hair?""Hm? Um, not really. Red hair isn't the easiest to dye, you know? Plus I kind of like how it makes me stand out."
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	In Our Own Little World

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people actually enjoy these. I'm having a lot of fun.

Daphne knew one thing for sure. If the world outside of her room vanished that very second, she'd still be leaning back in her chair and still let Shaggy keep running his surprisingly nimble fingers through her hair.

"What will it be today, milady? Ponytail or braid?"

She taps a finger against her chin and looks toward her ceiling in thought while stealing glances at him through the mirror in front of them, "I think I'd like a braid. I like how you braid my hair."

He shoots her a grin, "Braid it is."

He separates strands of hair with the brush she hands him. Usually when they do this, just the two of them alone in her room or wherever they choose, it's chit chat and laughter, but sometimes it's a comfortable silence where she watches his reflection. He'd look more serious than he's ever looked, but somehow relaxed. Like being her personal stylist eased his tension. No doubt that it eased hers.

But she thinks they could be doing absolutely nothing and she'd be content because they weren't being chased by ghosts or vampires and there's not a care in the world.

She closes her eyes and just leans into his hands. Any other person and she'd be watching their every move because her hair is a treasure and needs to be as such. But Shaggy- with his soft touch and even softer personality- keep her in a relaxed state.

It's only when he nudges her does she finally wake up from her trance. By then her hair is already halfway done, "You ever thought about dying your hair?"

"Hm? Um, not really. Red hair isn't the easiest to dye, you know? Plus I kind of like how it makes me stand out."

His fingertip brushes the skin behind her ear and she contains the shiver down her spine, but he still grins, "Good. I can't imagine Daphne without red hair. It suits you."

"And I can't imagine Shaggy without thick unruly hair," she almost laughs when an offended scoffs slips past his lips, "Don't pout. I love your unruly hair."

"And I lo-" he stops, as if he's about to break some unspoken rule between the two of them. Part of her- a part she desperately tries to keep buried- just wants him to say it because she already knows. Already sees his too obvious signs and she wonders if he sees hers just as clearly.

The other needs to keep the best friend glasses on and see Shaggy as nothing more than someone whose company she likes. Because no matter how much she's falling for him, their entire friendship is at risk and if it didn't work, everything between them would be permanently scarred.

'But what if it did work? What if it was the best decision either of you would make?'

Maybe one day she'll be bold enough to just let herself have something with him.

"Done," All too soon he removes his hands. She turns away from him in the mirror to her own reflection and just like every time he styles her hair, it's a masterpiece, "What do you think, Daph?"

"It's amazing. As usual," she spins around to be face to face and it feels like the breath has been taken from her lungs. But she ignores it to pull him into a hug only pulling away to kiss his kiss. Except his face turns around at the same time and she's kissing the edge of his lips instead while his shocked eyes burn into her mind.

She doesn't move, if only to pretend it didn't happen, "Thank you."

He smiles, but she's close enough to feel how shaken he is, "Any time."


End file.
